Mile Petty
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and his family go take a family picture but this do not go quite as planned. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

"Mile Petty"

Nick and Jackie were getting the kids dressed. They were dressing them in nice clothes because they were going to get a family picture taken by a photographer.

They hadn't taken a nice family picture since Karlie's arrival and so they thought it would be fun to do so.

Jasmine was excited, she twirled around happily in her pretty green dress, the child looked adorable, and Jackie had even curled the little girl's hair for the occasion. Johnna also appeared excited as she stood next to her big sister in front of Jackie's full length mirror grinning happily. Houston appeared indifferent about the whole thing as he just sat on the couch playing with his toy airplane.

Everyone was almost ready to go, the only thing Jackie had left to do was to try to tame Karlie's bed head but the baby's hair just wasn't cooperating, it was sticking up all over the place. The baby squawked in protest as Jackie put a tiny amount of water on her head to try to tame her hair.

"There, it worked, your hair is flat now baby girl." Jackie said as she gave Karlie a kiss on the forehead as a peace offering for getting her wet.

Nick and Jackie managed to get all the kids in the car.

When they got to the photography studio Nick and Jackie were dismayed that the photographer was behind for the day, he still wasn't done with the family that was ahead of them so Nick, Jackie, and the kids had no choice but to wait.

After a half hour of waiting the kids were getting restless and so it was a relief when it was finally their turn.

The photographer got everyone situated in front of a pretty light grey background.

"Smile." He instructed in a friendly tone.

"Mile petty." Jasmine said before she broke out into a huge grin.

Everyone smiled, even Karlie but as soon as the flash went off the baby burst into a fit of tears.

"Shhh it's ok sweetie." Jackie soothed.

After what seemed like an eternity the baby calmed down.

The photographer took another picture, again everyone smiled but again the light from the flash scared the baby and made her cry.

While Jackie again calmed her down the photographer changed the background to a sky blue color.

Once Karlie had settled down the family got back in front of the camera. The family smiled again but just like before Karlie was afraid of the flash.

"This isn't going so well." Jackie told Nick with a sigh as she tried to soothe the upset infant.

"Here, let's do this, the three pictures I've taken so far are all really good, everyone has nice smiles, so let's have you look at them and see if you like them, if you do we won't take anymore, if you don't like them, I'll be more than happy to take more." The photographer suggested.

Nick and Jackie agreed that that was a good idea.

They looked at the pictures, this second one is adorable." Jackie said as she looked at Nick.

"Yeah, I was just going to say that that one is my favorite too." Nick agreed.

"Ok good, let's get a big one for our wall at home and then a bunch of smaller ones for relatives. How does that sound?" Jackie suggested.

"That's a good idea." Nick said.

Both he and Jackie were relieved that no more pictures needed to be taken. They told the photographer how many pictures they wanted and what size of pictures they wanted.

"Ok, those will be ready in about a week, I'll call you as soon as they are done, and because you guys had to wait so long this morning and because we only got to take three pictures I'll give you a 25% discount."

"Thank you very much." Jackie said, surprised by the man's kindness.

"Sure, and mom, is it alright if the kiddos have a sucker since they were so good?" He asked as he gestured towards a bucket of suckers on the counter.

"Yep, they can have one, but I'll take um and put them in my purse until we get home so they don't get them on their nice outfits."

"Ok, which color do you want guys?" He asked the three kids who were now excited as he picked up the bucket of suckers and held them in front of the kid's faces so they could choose.

"What do you say?" Jackie asked her kids once they had all chosen a sucker.

"Tank ooooh." Houston and Johnna replied.

Jasmine on the other hand had a little something extra to say "Tank ooh nice man." She said in the sweetest voice possible.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"You're welcome guys. You're so polite." The man said with a smile.

Jackie took the suckers, much to the dismay of the kids.

"I'll give them back when we get home." She assured them with a smile after seeing the disappointed looks on their little faces.

After that the family went home and changed their clothes. Then since it was a fairly cool day out Nick and Jackie took the kids outside on the patio and let them eat their suckers outside.

"Overall that experience didn't go so bad." Nick said as he glanced down at Karlie who was in his arms contently drinking a bottle.

"Nope it went well, I just hope Karlie isn't traumatized." Jackie said with a grin.

Nick laughed "Me too." He agreed.

In Nick and Jackie's mind the photo shoot had actually gone extremely well, they got a great family picture, and on top of that the kids got suckers which they loved. What could be better than that?

The End!

P.S If you have some story ideas I would love to hear them! Just send me a P.M


End file.
